


Good Morning

by quanticosreid



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, Gallavich, M/M, mick and ian have their own kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quanticosreid/pseuds/quanticosreid
Summary: I dont know I was bored so here's Ian and Mickey getting ready for work and being domestic with their kids bye





	Good Morning

"So Svet's picking Yev up today?" Mickey asked loudly, his eyes finding Ian in the mirror as he tried to tie his tie correctly.

"Yeah," Ian mumbled back, buttoning up his blue EMT shirt, "Can you pick Liz up on your lunch break and take her to Mandy's until you get off work. I picked up a couple extra shifts today and I won't be off before noon"

"You gonna be home for dinner?" Mickey gave up on his tie, turning around to face his husband, hands making sure his shirt was tucked into his pants on all sides.

"Yeah I'll be home around 6, I can bring home pizza or something if you want"

Mickey nodded, his head turning towards the door at the sound of small feet barreling their way towards the bedroom. A little girl rushed in, her red hair in two uneven ponytails that she had put in herself. Her outfit was ridiculous, because Ian decided it would be good for them to let her pick out her own clothes every morning. Today it was a bright orange shirt with long, frilly sleeves and red overall dress Mandy had given her a couple weeks ago. The three year old wore it whenever she got the chance, because it reminded her of her aunt.

Mickey bent down just as she was about to crash into his legs, picking her up, "Someone's got a lotta energy today, jeez"

Liz didn't reply, not that she could form proper sentences yet anyway, just put her head on Mickey's shoulder, smiling and waving at Ian, "Hi!"

"Good morning," Ian smiled, kissing her forehead lightly before he started trying to fix Mickey's tie. Mickey swatted his hand away, walking out of their room with Ian trailing behind. Liz turned her head back to look at Ian, giggling as he made faces at her.

"Yev?" 

"Yeah, dad?" their sons voice chorused back, him sitting on the ground in the living room and trying to organize his stuff in his backpack. He's grown up to be a lot more picky than his dad, wanting things around him to be organized and clean. Not to an extreme extent, but still.

"You getting your shoes on?" Mickey yelled back, setting Liz down so she was sitting on the counter while Ian handed him her shoes.

"Yeah," Yevgeny said back, standing up and going over to the small cluster of shoes by their front door, "Ian, are you taking me today?"

"Yep," Ian replied, trying his best to move around Mickey to pour coffee into a travel mug, "Your moms picking you up today, don't forget"

Yev just nodded, concentrating on tying his shoes.

Mickey finally got Liz's left shoe on, her feet kicking back and forth and making it hard for him, going to pull his own shoes on.

"You taking both of them?" he asked, looking up at Ian as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight," he watched as Mickey started walking towards the front door but he grabbed his tie, pulling him back so he could plant a kiss on his cheek, "Don't forget to pick Liz up, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mickey grumbled, not being able to hide the little hint of a smile on his lips, "I won't"

He started making his way towards the door again, but he was stopped by a small voice, "Wait!"

He turned back on his heel, looking at his ginger pigtail clad daughter sitting on the counter. He raised his eyebrows at her, watching her panicked look melt with a grin, "Come here!"

He smiled at her voice, how her words weren't exactly put together right yet. He walked back over to the counter, "Whacha need?"

She reached up as far as she could, almost falling forward off the counter before Mickey put his arm out, making sure she didn't. She grabbed his ears, tugging him down to her face so she could give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Have a good day, daddy" 

Mickey smiled, kissing her forehead, "Love you, kiddo" 

She smiled brightly, giving his ears one last tug before he pulled away and finally made his way to the front door, "Love you," he mumbled, attempting to give Yevgeny a side hug while he tried to finish pulling his backpack on. 

"Love you too," he replied, moving his head out of the way when Mickey tried to mess up his hair.


End file.
